Please, Kill Me Now
by Giacinta2
Summary: How I imagine season twelve to begin. Dean goes to the rescue of his little brother. One-shot. Gen.


She was good, the English bitch, I gotta give her that; my body was aflame with pain, but I'd been tortured by the devil himself in the most horrific ways imaginable, and she couldn't hold a candle to HIM.

:

She stepped away, tilting her head to study me with curiosity as if I was some exotic animal which didn't respond as she would've expected to her ministrations.

What she didn't understand was that it was only physical pain she was inflicting; it was my soul's suffering which was crippling me.

While my body spasmed in agony, my soul wept for Dean's death. My big brother was gone, his body atomized into impalpable drizzle when the soul bomb he'd volunteered to wear had gone off, hopefully killing Amara and saving the world once more.  
But you know what? Fuck the world. I needed my big brother !

:

I pressed my eyelids together, ignoring the questions my torturer was firing at me.

Dean was gone and whatever she wanted or did to me was of no consequence. All I was aching for now was for her to deliver the final blow; then I'd be with Dean.

Would it be the Empty as the reaper Billie had threatened? I wasn't worried. As long as Dean was there to greet me, the where wasn't important.

This time there would be no coming back, no miraculous resurrections. The line had finally been drawn for me and my brother. Somehow the idea was comforting. We wouldn't need to fight any more. Just me and Dean, together for eternity.

:

But however my mind and soul might be resistant to the physical tortures being inflicted me, my body was flesh and blood and my strength was waning.

I kept my eyes tightly shut, silently begging for her to deliver the killing blow; to send me off to Dean.  
My big brother would be pacing, impatiently waiting for me to join him. Dean hated to be alone.  
Maybe a little goading on my part would move things along.

:

"You wanna know if I'm evil, a monster to be put down? Well I am. I drink demon blood for kicks and I let Lucifer out of his prison, so I could help him start the Apocalypse and destroy the world.  
Now that you've caught me, it's in your best interests to end me. I'm never gonna answer any of your questions, so you've nothing to gain by keeping me alive."

:

I could see indecision cloud her eyes. She'd been tearing into my flesh for days now and she'd gotten zilch, so maybe it would be better killing me.  
A gesture of good sense towards all humanity. Take out Samuel Winchester, a supernatural danger; to be eliminated as one would a ghost or demon.

I stared into her eyes, schooling my expression to transmit scorn and coldness akin to that of the worst serial killer.  
It must have hit home because I could see she was considering it. She was gonna do it!  
Finally I'd be reunited with Dean.

Taking two steps towards me, she put a gun to my temple.  
I nearly smiled up at her. I might even have proffered a hug if I hadn't been trussed up like a turkey on the chair.

The icy cold circlet of the barrel made contact with my skin and my heart began to pound as she released the safety.  
I closed my eyes..

Not long now, big brother, I rejoiced. One split-second and I'd see Dean's face.

:

:

"Get the fuck away from him!"

I wondered how I could already be hearing my brother's voice. She hadn't pulled the trigger yet.

"I ..said.. Get the fuck away from him!"

:

I must've been hallucinating. It wouldn't be the first time.

The pressure of the gun against my head disappeared.  
All I had to do was open my eyes to find out what had happened, but the lids seemed glued in place.

Truth is, I was scared.  
Here was comforting darkness, beyond I wasn't sure what was going on.  
I didn't want to get my hopes up.

All my fears came to an end when two familiar hands cupped my face.  
"Open your eyes, Sammy. It's me. Amara didn't kill me."

Only then did my eyelids flutter open, and there he was, my big brother, looking down at me with infinite tenderness and love, his green eyes moist.

"We finally tracked you down, dude. This bitch is so gonna pay for what she's done to you."

I could see his gaze taking in all the wounds that covered my body, and his eyes became hard.

:

I finally found my voice and in a hoarse whisper I said the word that had most passed my lips since I'd first pronounced it as a baby. "Dean... "

My big brother had cheated death once again and he'd come for me, as he always had.

My eyes filled with tears, but my soul sighed in satisfaction.

"Hey. It's okay, you big girl," he soothed while untying me. "And I've brought along a surprise too."

Only now did it click that someone else was in the room. Someone who was keeping the Brit bitch covered while Dean was fussing over me.

"Mom!" I stuttered incredulously. "How? What?"  
"Long story, Sammy. Let's get you back to the bunker."

The end


End file.
